


Sinners

by MuddyInk



Series: Checkmate [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angels, Demons, Earth, Heaven, Heaven & Hell, Hell, Love, M/M, Past Character Death, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuddyInk/pseuds/MuddyInk
Summary: I could truly make a difference. Even if I lose, even if he destroys me where I stand, maybe I could put a seed in his mind. A seed to truly make a difference.





	Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a little too long since I've updated this series. Apologies for that, had a little bit of writers block for this series.

“_I want to challenge God_"

Damien and the Angel stared at me with blatant shock on their faces. Craig's set back in his perfect neutral state. Of the three options I had been presented, they could not have expected that to be what came out of my mouth. Especially not after I had made it very clear I wanted nothing to do with God. I had no need to explain my reasoning, they were obligated to follow me having sworn themselves over to my cause, but it was a kindness. I explained I did not want to kill God, I simply wanted to challenge him. A game to win all games.

The shock became a confused understanding, my subject and dear friend letting me know what the risks were for what we were about to attempt. After all there were no rules for this sort of thing. God had been God since the dawn of time, no one daring to challenge him. There would also be the chance I would not be allowed into Heaven at all. A murderer, a demon, someone who decided the fate of others. Someone who has killed hundreds of people, including some innocents for the greater good. God may not see it as the greater good. I killed his creations.

All of this had been very clear to me, and yet I knew in my blackened soul this is what I needed to do. If I failed, someone would always be there to pick up where I left off. I had made an impression. Tilted the water cup containing the balance of the universe and the glass now shattered. _Nothing_ could go back to how it had been.

Damien had to stay on Earth. Current King of Hell not being allowed past Heaven's gates and all that. Craig being an Angel would be allowed to come with me and so with two Angel's with us, they lifted us up all the way to Heaven's golden gates.

A gate keeper sat at the entrance, glaring at me over his glasses. Judging my soul. Something seemed to click as he looked at me, shock spreading across his features and his mouth popping open in a little_ “o"_. He looked at Craig, who I protectively put my arm in front of, and then to the two Angel’s with me. Nodding to himself he reached under his little podium and appeared to press something.

We awkwardly waited for a couple minutes when a beautiful Angel in white business clothing appeared next to the gate keeper. They shared some hushed words when the Angel turned to us beaming brightly. She motioned for us to follow her and the Gates opened allowing us entry. In a bit of a daze we followed her inside, the Gates closing once more behind us. As soon as the Gate clicked shut with a soft boom Heaven took shape.

  
Heaven looked gorgeous. Words could not do it justice. Blinding white clouds, spiraling golden structures. Buzzing with life. It appeared the big man had a huge thing for gold, seeing as it would be on nearly every building we passed by. Angel's flitted around, excited whispers filling the air around us. Zoning back in and noticing my surrounding a bit more I took in the looks Angel’s were giving us. Some with intense love, others with blinding hate and rage, posed as if they were seconds away from slaughtering me only being held back by their oath to their God and that I had been let in for a reason.

The guide babbled on pointing out certain building and Angel’s to me but I had zoned her out in favor of focusing on my dearest Craig. I saw what looked to be Angel’s manning food stalls and cafés, Craig explaining that even though they were dead food was still a huge pleasure and comfort. It only made sense to have it in an eternal paradise. We slipped away from the guide, and Craig led me to the home he had lived in while he watched over me. It was a cute little cloud shack new Angel’s were gifted when they arrived in Heaven. He said he had been so lonely up here without me, but that watching me would be a comfort for him. Almost like I had been there with him. Almost. Not for the first time I felt a pang in my heart for letting my beloved die in such a cruel way. Not being able to prevent it. Not being strong enough. Craig, sensing my distress, took my hand in his and squeezed. As if to tell me it would be okay.

The guide interrupted our moment again, looking flustered and scolding us for disappearing, rushing us back into following her again. Still clapping my Craig's hand we continued on our way. The guide remaining mostly silent apart from pointing out very important buildings, looking back to make sure we hadn’t vanished again. Angel’s continued to flit around us, and I felt a little bubble of annoyance in my chest. This must be what it felt like to be a zoo animal.

The thought slipped out of my head when I felt something ram into my stomach with a soft “_oof_” and immediately got into a defensive stance. Angel’s around us also got into position to intervene. My posture relaxed upon seeing a child, a young girl, looking up at me with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. I helped her up off the cloud, grateful she didn’t appear to be injured. My gaze traveled to the two white wings protruding from her back and a sadness filled my eyes. I hugged the girl and let her know it was only an accident, it would be okay. She brightened and flitted off into the crowds. The Angel’s realizing there would be no fight, relaxed, eyes softening.

Looking back to the front I spotted a large winding golden staircase disappearing into higher clouds. When I asked about it the guide informed me this would be our destination. The staircase leading to God's throne. I felt Craig tighten his grip on my hand and turned my attention to him to see he was nervously biting at his lip. Nervous for me, unsure of my safety. I grabbed his face and gave him a kiss to reassure him.

We arrived at the foot of the stairs far too quickly. The guide stopped and turned to tell me that this would be as far as she could go. Craig would not be allowed up with me either. Lowly Angel's were not permitted to be in his presence, as was the law. I would have to truly do this alone. I felt that bubble of anger and annoyance in me again as my Craig was not a _“mere Angel”_ he is far more important than that. He is my Queen. My other half. There _is_ no Tweek without a Craig. He is the one that pushed me to create a better world. I would have said something about this had he not caught my gaze and shook his head. I nodded and gave him another kiss before turning to face the winding staircase once more. The sight intimidated me, the spiral seeming to never end as it disappeared into fog and clouds, no way to tell where it stopped without making the ascent myself.

Now able to see it truly in its glory I could see how elegant it was. Gorgeous gold railings supporting marble slabs appearing go defy all laws of gravity. The light reflecting off making it look as if it were twinkling with thousands of stars even in the day.

My fate awaited me at the top of this beautiful structure. Everything I had worked so hard for. Everything we had sacrificed. The hundreds of souls damned to Hell and the innocent ones drawn into a fight they didn’t deserve to be a part of cast to Heaven. Everything has led to this moment. Every milestone. Becoming King of Hell, leader of my Angel army. I could truly make a difference. Even if I lose, even if he destroys me where I stand, maybe I could put a seed in his mind.

* * *

A seed to truly change life on Earth. These are the thoughts that pushed me, and grew into something larger than myself. Larger than any of us. This is the future, and so I begin my ascent. For the future.


End file.
